


Spectral beauty.

by asecretthrows



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretthrows/pseuds/asecretthrows
Summary: You never thought anyone would ever take the time for you especially not now in your current state but that might change with a chance meeting with a kind stranger.





	Spectral beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this fic includes death and a somewhat gory mention.
> 
> My second fic! I know it's not great but hopefully with time I can get better.

For as long as you could remember you always stayed the same, you had accepted a long time ago that you would always be here, you would always see the world move… see it shift and evolve around you.. see everyone live their lives as you stayed still in one place, you never aged… And you could Never move on no matter how hard you tried simply because at this point you didn’t know how to successfully move on to whatever was next.  
Death for the most part was peaceful for you and if you were honest it wasn’t that much different than when you were living… Even back then you had always been a loner not by choice of course but you just were always by yourself, you were always that shy girl who nobody really noticed or cared for much, you were strange to so many people back then. Even now nobody really disturbed you and if they did they would soon be scared away when they realised what you were, this was both a relief to you and was upsetting in equal amounts, you never wanted anybody to be scared away but that’s what happens when you are a ghost… it’s inevitable that you’ll be seen as something to be frightened of, something that nightmares were made of, you understood why they all ran away but after all these years alone you just wanted some form of human company.. at this point you would take anything to just numb the pain of being alone.

Trying to find locations for new music videos was always exciting but at the same time it was difficult… no matter what both Dan and Brian wanted for any videos or concepts. This time around Dan wanted to try and find somewhere different to shoot at and so here he was trying to find unusual locations that could be perfect to use for a future video, or at least he hoped he could find somewhere like that. Now usually he wouldn’t go location scouting by himself but a) Today he actually had some spare time to do so and b) Even though this is technically classed as work it really didn’t feel like it which was something he always enjoyed.

So he found himself in the middle of a wooded area littered with cabins and the odd abandoned hut, surrounded by a beautiful creek. It was somewhere he always wanted to spend time at but never really had much time to enjoy… Well not fully at least. So while he was here he decided to wander around and soak up the natural beauty of the place before taking some pictures and writing up some notes to show everyone when he eventually got back to the studio.  
Yes perhaps he spent more time wandering around than he should have today but it was too easy to just lose track of time here, nature always had that effect on him, if he was honest he’d live in the midst of nature if he physically could but of course he couldn’t he was just too busy day to day either working hard for grump stuff, putting his all into NSP or Starbomb and working hard on little projects away from the other passions he had…to just live in the middle of nowhere in a cozy cabin.

\--------  
You always came to this part of the creek every day which was strange really to keep visiting a place where you were killed in a fit of rage by someone you thought had once loved you… But after all these years this place was now comforting instead of frightening, it was somewhere you could rely on, no one ever came here as it was your special place, your own little haven and little slice of paradise. Well that was until you heard footsteps coming from behind you as you yet again meditated on the riverbed… your head quickly snapped up to investigate what had disturbed your calm state, and before you stood a tall man who undoubtedly looked shocked to find you so deep in the forest. 

“Oh I’m sorry I er.. I was just wandering around and got lost I suppose, sorry if I disturbed you” The tall but handsome man explained to you..  
You stood there almost like a statue unable to say anything.. you hadn’t even heard him coming.. were you that lost in your own world? Just how long had you zoned out? How long had he been standing there?  
“Hey erm are you ok? You look kinda spooked… Oh I’m Dan by the way” he seemed genuine and there was a warmth to his demeanour, something that should of comforted you but it didn’t… instead it made you feel uneasy and old nightmares came back with a vengeful sting at the very front of your mind to haunt you.

Flashes of HIM came to the front of your mind clouding your vision.. he too seemed genuine he seemed sweet… The fateful day you had met him was in hindsight your death warrant. Yes he did treat you like you were something precious but that only lasted for all of two weeks, yes he had his claws into you very quickly and he was never really going to let you leave him or this earth peacefully. That last night with him came to your mind now… How you waited and waited for him to show up by the creek… how you thought he was just running late… how by the time 2am rolled around you started to make your way home and saw him in the distance with the most sinister and threatening smile you ever saw on him… and before you knew it a dagger was thrust into your gut because you had been “ungrateful” and he needed to punish you for that.. what was the apparent punishment for? You still didn’t really know.

You felt a comforting hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles to try and calm you down because you had started to sob at the sudden reappearance of those bad memories.   
“I..I’m Fi..wait you can touch me? see me?” you confusingly blurted out to the man before you now known as Dan.  
“Er well yeah… Why wouldn’t I?” Dan was now confused, had you hit your head? is that why you were out here? what was this weird and sweet girl doing in front of him?   
“No I I’m not crazy it’s just been so long.. so many decades since anyone really showed me kindness and actually talked to me. Oh my name? My name is Y/N. It’s nice to meet you”  
A dead silence. If Dan wasn’t already freaked out by this situation he was definitely beginning to now.. what was this girl saying? Did she live in the woods? Was this a practical joke she was playing on him? but she only looked like if she was in her 20′s… she couldn’t of been here for decades. But even if he was beginning to feel weird during this meeting between the two of them he was intrigued. Damn his curiosity. 

“*sigh* I.. erm I’m kinda well no I … I am 100% Dead. I was killed by my then fiancé in 1996 he he…he said to meet him by this creek at midnight so we could run away together and see the world..Oh I was so naïve back then but he stabbed me with a large blade that he plunged into my gut before I could do anything to stop him. So now I just chill here… Dan? Dan are.. are you… ok, please please don’t be scared” the last few words you spoke came out as more of a whisper, you really didn’t want to scare him away, you didn’t think you could take anyone else running away out of fear from you. 

How was this possible? Dan was a open minded guy but this was hard to get his head around and even though every bone in his body was screaming at him to run away he couldn’t, he had no idea why but he wanted to see what would happen here but the first thing he needed was air, he needed to get some air, he just needed a few moments to himself until he was either going to talk with this girl or slip away back to his car.

Now a few moments for Dan was torture for you… it’s strange how in just a few seconds your brain still over thought so much even more so now after your death, as soon as you saw him back away from you, you thought that was it.. well done y/n another person doesn’t want to know because you are just too scary to face, you truly are a monster that nobody will ever want to know, you couldn’t help but to sob right there and then.   
Feeling again defeated you shrunk down near a close rock, and then slowly raised your hands to your face in defeat.   
Dan was careful not to disturb you, he figured you also needed a moment to yourself. “Y/N..Hey I’m not scared of you because even if you are d… even if you are yknow.. it doesn’t frighten me as much as it probably should… death in general just dosent scare me, it’s more the fact I had to get my head around talking with a person who’s died.”

You understood this more than anything in the universe, but did he actually still want to spend time with you? to actually still talk to you?   
You uncurled yourself from the little protective ball you had gotten yourself into near the rock and softly smiled up at the man before you. “So you really still want to talk with me?”  
“I mean yeah… You seem like such an interesting person? And I feel like I dunno you give off a nice vibe, you seem good..not..not scary which is kinda weird ha. So yes I want to talk with you and hey I might even come back regularly here when I can so we can just hang.. If ..If you’d like” his voice seemed to waver as he said this, unsure of your reaction.  
“Wait.. you’d you’d really want to come back here? For me?” This whole situation confused you. Never in your life (living or dead) had anyone been so kind with you.

Dan creased his eyebrows at your reaction, why wouldn’t he? Yes it may not be a conventional way to speak with someone but he couldn’t help but like this girl.. something about her drew him to her. She didn’t seem like she was violent, she seemed as if she was such a sweet and innocent person. Something Dan admired about her.  
Hours passed without either of you realising, it was funny really at just how calm being in Danny’s presence was. It was easy to be around him and you soon found out he was a musician (which didn’t surprise you at all.. he had that aura about him) you also found out he cared greatly for so many things.. his family, his friends, his passions and you had also found out that he was a popular youtube star who played games with one of his dear friends for fun. He lived such an incredible life and it made you admire him for it, he knew what he wanted and was brave enough to try and make it happen.  
——–  
Weeks passed and true to his promise Dan did come back almost every week when he could to hang and just chill with you, hours were spent talking about random stuff and sometimes he got more serious with you to, over time you both felt as if you could trust each other, talk to each other about literally anything that was plaguing your minds.   
It was nice after all this time you had found someone again. You were glad of his company and as crazy as it sounds you began to feel alive again because of the sweet nature that Dan had with him.


End file.
